


The War To End All Wars

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the war,What Do We Do Now?





	The War To End All Wars

Harry, he’s still here because of his friends.  
About a year after the war a worried Hermione, Ginny and Ron sit outside of Ron’s room at the burrow. They hear sobbing from the inside but Hermione is adamant they don’t intrude. After some time just listening to the muffled sobs at the door Ron gets too anxious. Pointing his wand at the door, “Alohormora” he softly whispers and the door clicks he motions for Ginny and Hermione to stay where they are. Ginny first wants to say something but after looking into her brothers eyes satisfies herself with a simple “just-just make sure he’s okay, alright?”  
Stepping inside the room and closing the door again Ron peers around the sickly orange walls. A small, dark haired mess is balled up in the corner. The mess looks up, glasses askew his green eyes glistening.  
“I’m fine”  
“Harry-“  
“I’m fine Ron please just- just go”  
Ron sighs, he peers around the room once again and then slowly treads over to Harry, he slides down the wall and sits next to his friend. Placing a hand on top of Harry’s scarred one that sits on his knee. Harry’s resolve trembles. He takes a big breath in, the air freezes around Ron when he sees how hard this is for Harry. “Everyone outside that door, Ginny, George, Molly” he looks up,” even you. Everyone needs me to be strong. Because that’s what I do right, I’m the boy who lived.” An odd sort of anger over takes Harry and he’s on his feet, his red rimmed eye skittish and paranoid. “ I’m the boy who bloody lived. But- but did I ? Did I live? Did I Ron?...everything’s just so dark. Everything’s been so dark for so long. And I don’t feel like I’m living. I don’t feel like I’ve ever lived....everyone around me keeps dying. It’s like I’m cursed. And I just can’t do this anymore, I can’t be everyone’s hero, I can’t-“ Harry grows frantic, he’s pacing around the room and Ron’s anxiety only builds. Tears brim his eyes. “ Harry-“ he starts softly but realises Harry’s too deep in his thoughts to even notice.”Harry,” he stands and walks over to wear his friend is pacing and places a hand on his shoulder the other on his face.” Harry, it’s okay. You’re okay. We’ve all been through so much- but you” his voice catches,” you’re whole life’s been a struggle. And bloody hell if I would’ve been through that I wouldn’t still be here” Harry’s eyes cleared as he glanced at Ron “ but you are so, strong. So. Bloody. Strong. And all those people out there. They know that you are. They know you can keep going. I know you can keep going. Don’t give up yet mate.”


End file.
